


I Like When You Talk.

by killingsteve



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsteve/pseuds/killingsteve
Summary: Izzie is upset so she goes to see her best friend who tries to cheer her up.





	I Like When You Talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is supposed to be after Casey and Evan break up because I’m not about to write any cheating bs. Also this is mainly speech because I like writing speech. Also, also, this is clearly not edited but it’s 2am and I have hand cramp from writing on this stupid iphone. I’ll edit it eventually. Final ‘Also’, they’re babies so I will not be writing any smut for them anytime soon. Soz, but God is watching! Thanks for reading!

Knock, knock, knock. Three knocks on my door woke me. 

“Mom! I already told you I need my beauty sleep! How is anybody supposed to find me desirable if…” I yelled until the door opened slowly.  
“Hey Newton” Izzie whispered.  
“Iz? What time is it?” I sat up slowly rubbing the sleep from my eyes.  
“Nine thirty.” She shut the door behind her.  
“Nine thirty on a Friday night and I’m napping, I’m a total party girl!” I smirked.  
“I didn’t mean to wake you, your Mom let me in.” She smiled weakly.  
“It’s okay, I was having that dream again where I was running and my legs just all of a sudden turned into spaghetti! Like actual spaghetti and…you don’t care about my spaghetti legs.” Casey, what the fuck? Spaghetti legs? That’s your idea of flirting? You’re never getting laid ever again.  
“No, I like when you tell me your dreams.” She shrugged sitting at the edge of my bed.  
“Is everything okay?” She wouldn’t look at me.  
“Did something happen with your Mom?”  
“Izzie? Do you want to talk about it?” She shook her head.  
“Okay, we don’t have to talk.” I grabbed the pink Santa Claus throw from the edge of my bed and wrapped it around her like a fluffy igloo.  
“Do you feel better now?” I raised my eyebrows.  
“I feel stupid.” She mumbled.  
“Well you look like a marshmallow, you know the big ones with the s’mores and the…” I smirked.  
“You’re supposed to be cheering me up not calling me names!” Izzie pouted at me.  
“What’s wrong with marshmallows?! I love marshmallows, they’re the best kind of mallow.” I held her face in my hands squishing her cheeks.  
“Well I hate marshmallows and I’m going home.” She tried to stand up but I wrapped my arms around her.  
“Newton, get off me!” She wriggled about trying to get out of the blanket.  
“Just relax! We’ll just sit here for a while and I’ll sing to you or something…”  
“Newton!” She nudged me in the ribs.  
“Hey! I’m trying to be nice, you don’t need to assault me!” I told her.  
“Casey!” She snapped and I immediately pulled away.  
“Shit, Izzie. I didn’t think anything was actually wrong. I’m sorry.” I backed away from her.  
“Fuck. I’m sorry.” She looked as sad as anyone could look with a Christmas blanket wrapped around their head.  
“It’s okay, do you want me to drive you home?” I asked and she shook her head.  
“You can sleep here tonight, I promise I won’t talk anymore.”  
“No, I like when you talk.” She said and I blushed, pinker than that stupid blanket on her head.  
“I…um…okay, I’ll get you some pyjamas.” I told her, climbing as gracefully as I could off of my bed.  
“Are they Christmas pyjamas?” She sighed as I opened my chest of drawers.  
“No…” I smirked putting the reindeer shorts back.  
“Okay, here. You can change in the bathroom, feel free to use Sam’s toothbrush. He won’t mind.” I shrugged passing her a spotty pair of pyjamas.  
“God.” She shook her head before walking, still cloaked in the blanket, into the bathroom. She rolled her eyes at me as she shut the door and I collapsed face first straight onto my bed. I like when you talk. Oh my god. You put a blanket on her head and called her a marshmallow. You are so screwed. I rolled onto my back and tried to smother myself with my pillow.  
“You okay, Newton?” Holy fuck.  
“I’m great!” I bolted up. Way too eager, dumbass.  
“I’m chill.” I said finally looking up at her. She looked amazing and she was wearing my pyjamas. She was wearing my pyjamas. In my pyjamas she looked amazing. Her perfect butt was in my stupid shorts. Oh my god.  
“Chill?” She raised her eyebrows and I couldn’t think of anyway to respond. There were no words. Apart from…  
“I’m going to pass out.” I mumbled.  
“What?” She smiled climbing into my bed. She was climbing into my fucking bed.  
“Nothing!” I sang. She was in my bed and I was singing to her?  
“Okay…” I watched as she carefully took out her hoops placing them on the bedside table next to her. I climbed in next to her, making sure not to bump into her. If she touched me I’d explode.  
“So, are you going to tell me the rest of the spaghetti dream?” She asked laying on her side.  
“Oh god.” I turned to face her as I turned off the lamp.  
“If it doesn’t end with somebody eating your spaghetti legs with bolognese I’m gonna be sad.” I could feel her smiling.  
“Sorry to disappoint you, there’s no bolognese. But I do fall over a hurdle and can’t get back up because my legs are now pasta.” She laughed. I like when you talk.  
“I like that, I don’t really have funny dreams. Mine are mostly nightmares.” She said and it hurt my heart. She was the last person on this earth to ever deserve nightmares.  
“Maybe because you’re sleeping next to me, you’ll get a funny dream too.”  
“Like dream osmosis?”  
“Yeah, like dream osmosis.” I giggled.  
“I hope so.” She spoke so softly. I took her hand gently in mine and we fell asleep just like that. 

Ten hours later. 

I woke up with her legs tangled with mine, with her arm around my waist. My shirt had ridden up a little and her fingers were resting against my bare skin. I could feel her breath on my neck. She trailed her nails slowly along my side, slipping ever so slightly up my shirt. I heard her breath hitch before she completely pulled away from me, climbing quickly out of my bed. I pretended to be asleep as she covered me over with the duvet and tucked my hair behind my ear. 

“The dream osmosis worked, Case.” She leaned down and softly kissed my forehead.


End file.
